


The Hermit

by SleepyWoofles



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, i know like three words in german and i'm going to use them in all of my Caleb fics, i wrote this as a warm-up but i liked it a lot, nothing really happens i just love these two a lot, set anywhere between episode 1 and like 4-5 ish, the title comes from the tarot card of the same name!, they talk about the rest of the m9 for a bit and then go to sleep, wow i really don't know how to tag short fics uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWoofles/pseuds/SleepyWoofles
Summary: Nott isn't too sure about traveling as a group, and so she talks to Caleb to sooth her anxiety.
Relationships: Nott | Veth Brenatto & Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 13





	The Hermit

Nott sat on the floor of a small inn room, the paint was peeling off the wall and the cheap carpet was scratchy and uncomfortable to sit on. It was the best place they had stayed in for a while now. 

She heard laughter and voices come from the hall, she couldn’t hear it well enough to know what they were saying, but one of the voices was unmistakably that of a colorful tiefling they had been traveling with for a few days now. 

“Caleb?” Nott asked, turning to the wizard in question.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, taking up exactly half of it with books spread around him. He hummed to show he heard, still glancing between the books rather than in her direction.

She waited a second, seeing him write something down on a spare piece of parchment— only writing long enough for it to be a word or two— and spoke as he went back to reading. “What do you think of them?” 

Caleb paused. The pen that had been hovering over the sheet of paper, ready to note anything of interest, was set down and the books were closed one by one. “I think they are loud, and I think that we don’t know enough about them to say anything else.” He looked at Nott, his expression holding only curiosity and reassurance. “Do you not like them?”

“Do  _ you  _ like them?” Nott countered, standing and sitting on the bed now that she didn’t have to worry about bumping something he was working on.

“I don’t know, I am willing to trust them if you are.” Caleb moved his things closer, still leaving exactly half of the bed completely unbothered.

Nott frowned softly, a barely noticeable change in her expression that anyone who hadn’t known her for months would have missed. “Well, I was only going to trust them if you did.”

“Then I guess we trust them.” Caleb said simply, stacking books and setting them next to the bed rather than on it. “If something goes wrong, then we can go back to being just the two of us,  _ ja?”  _

She smiled at him, which he returned— though much softer than her smile. 

He seemed to take that as an answer, nodding and leaning over to blow out their candle.  _ “Gute Nacht,  _ Nott.” 

While she still wasn’t entirely reassured— she knew that would take quite some time— she said “good night” and curled up next to Caleb, letting her worries become something to think about tomorrow as she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The Hermit - upright: soul searching, reflection, truth. reversed: loneliness, confinement, withdrawal


End file.
